


SERUM - Once, Lightning Struck

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, G-word, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Referenced - Freeform, Romani Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, using a slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 1 - SERUMTony Stark goes to the local convention because most of the Watch List JARVIS has compiled is attending this little shindig. Sadly, a certain human disaster of an artist is there distracting him from the actual task at hand. Whoops.Did Tony mention he might maybe have a problem that weighs roughly 99 lbs and has an art portfolio bag bigger than he is?





	SERUM - Once, Lightning Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a great Cosplay! [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053477) by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren). 



> I so want to do an entire universe with these two.

The convention is, bizarre. Tony was here because there was a frankly absurd number of innovators and people on JARVIS’s watchlist congregating here. And while, okay, the idea of some revenge of the nerds super-cabal is far fetched, after dealing with Vanko and Killian back to back, Tony is, rightly, just a smidge worried. The Stark Expo had been a flaming mess just with Whiplash, let alone the two weeks that followed being full of exploding suicide bombers and flaming men hell bent on revenge.

Tony’s brilliant disguise is to just wear the suit, an older model, to the convention. So far most people thought it was a costume, and a few people on the list had even come up to discuss the fabrication methods, in far more detail than Tony was entirely comfortable with. He had blown it off with comments about working on a forge and using his friend for the parts he couldn’t make by hand- not technically a lie. It was how the armor evolved.

Then there was- the guy. The one who gave him his business card, and gushed over the locking assembly points, and lamented how it was so close to perfect. How this guy knew so many details about the Mark VIII, Tony really didn’t want to know. But this had been a variant- and without fail this Steve guy had nailed every variant. His endless enthusiasm and cheer was _, concerning_.

Especially since the sickly guy reminded Tony way too much of Killian before his own magic serum. Sure Tony had perfected it, but this guy... He had a cane, and an artist’s portfolio bag as big as he was, and still took the time to compliment every cosplayer, to find positive things to focus on, time and time again. He had no booth, Tony had JARVIS check, and he evidently was a fanartist and- didn’t it figure, a political activist. He worked two jobs, and, while JARVIS had pointed out the ethics violations, had donated most of the money he made from commissions to paying for veterans programs, police training programs, cancer research... and his own medical bills, were kinda horrifying? The guy had, more issues than Tony could shake a stick at, starting with scoliosis so bad it was a miracle he could walk, and ending with a list of food allergies longer than Tony’s arm, even when done in 12 point font. It meandered across chronic pain and being partially colorblind, and yeah the partially deaf was a dead giveaway from his hearing aids, and the fact that he couldn’t have many vaccinations, due to allergies and reactions, just... why was this man out, shaking hands and smiling? He should be in a soft bubble protected from, everything.

He was outspoken against SI before the whole conversion, and was vocal about questioning Obadiah Stane’s actions, and had to be slowly won over to reasonably liking Tony, in his posts... still questioning the amount of time he spent ignoring the rat’s nest that was his company, and the way this man seemed to intuit things was- horrifying, frightening, anxiety inducing?

Tony really hoped his guy wasn’t going to be a new villain. He really really hoped not. Because he almost maybe liked the guy?

And then there was some asshole with a magnetic pulse gun and damnit he really hated being right, and he was screaming that all the Stark- Stans would pay, just like their idol, and there, was a wheazing, pissed off, 99 lb Steven Grant Rogers, all 28 years of growth amounting to a bit of self defense and a horrifying lack of self preservation as that cane was used to bash the glowing blue light along the top of the gun, before he moved. To stand. Between the gun. And Tony.

“HEY! _*wheeze*_ You wanna _*wheeze*_ go at _*wheeze*_ a Stark fan _*wheeze*_ go at me!* _wheeze*_ ” Tony felt the painful sounding breaths needed to be emphasized because they HURT him to hear. Actually hurt.

And here this guy was, just- being a hero while the actual hero was behind him and.... fuck it.

Fuck it fuck it fuck it. If Howard Stark could give a serum to a Jewish Gypsy soldier with a lame arm, and make him into Captain America, then fuck if Tony Stark couldn’t give the modified Extremis to this guy and turn him into a fire spewing superman. Tony blasted the gun, flying over to stand between Steve and- Really, Skylar Indigo Market? For fuck’s sake some people shouldn’t be allowed to have children.

“Well, that was- interesting. You do realize SHIELD will be ferreting you into the deepest, darkest prison they have, right, Skylar?” Tony asked, conversationally, before eyeing a gaping Steve. “Uh, you may want to- just throwing this out there, use your inhaler?”

Steve stopped gawking and fished in his bag, only to find his inhaler had been smashed in the kerfluffle.

Which is how Tony had wound up flying Steve to the tower five blocks away, and having his own doctor take over looking after him. Not that Our Lady of Mercy wasn’t three blocks away, it’s just, he might maybe want to offer Steve more than a position as a Super Hero. If Steve is interested. And Pepper doesn’t tell him no first.


End file.
